The overall objective of this project continues to be the investigation of certain aspects of chemistry, physiology, and pharmacology of the cornea, and the responses of this tissue to various noxious stimuli and therapeutic modalities. As in the past, the experimental design and direction of these studies have been particularly influenced by the clinical problems encountered in transplantation and corneal inflammatory disease. Proposed Studies and Goals for the Coming Year Include: a) Investigation of the anti-inflammatory effectiveness of various commercially available prednisolone preparations on corneal inflammation and the direct comparison of this data with comparable data on dexamethasone preparations. b) Investigation of the bioavailability and anti-inflammatory effectiveness in the cornea of newer corticosteroid preparations such as Medrysone and Fluorometholone. c) Development of a model to quantitate the inflammatory response in the anterior chamber of the eye. d) Investigation of the influence of the epithelium on the therapeutic effectiveness as anti-inflammatory agents of various commercially available corticosteroid preparations.